What Team?
by thewiseassowl
Summary: Hermione Granger gets a very interesting howler. Very interesting. Inspired by Tumblr and pudgethefish. One shot.


**What Team?**

Hermione Granger sat in her seat that morning, patiently drinking her pumpkin juice waiting for Ginny Weasley to make her way down to the great hall. She was quietly sitting on the sidelines while Harry and Ron were in an animated conversation about what all boys at Hogwarts talk about. Quidditch. "Ugh don't you boys talk about ANYTHING else?" Hermione smiled as Ginny sat down next to her and Ron glared at her. "That's all they've been talking about all morning Gin. It's gotten quite boring really." The 15 year old smirked at the young witch. "You would hope that they would at least be a little worried about how well they are going to have to do on their OWLS and NEWTS to become Aurors." Harry grinned a little, "Blimey Hermione, I think that you have enough worry for all 4 of us." The girl giggled a little when Ron pointed towards the ceiling. "Look! Owls are here!"

And sure enough dozens of owls came swooping down delivering packages and letters. And a very distinct red envelope landed right in the middle of Hermione's oatmeal. Her eyes widened and her hands shook as she brushed her breakfast off the envelope. Ron and Harry's eyes seemed to almost bulge out of their heads. "Hermione! You got a Howler!" Ron said very loudly causing everyone at the table to go silent. "What the bloody hell did you do Hermione?" Ginny asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She whispered. "Well you had better open it." Another girl from the Gryffindor table said. She had light brown hair and stormy blue eyes with freckles. Hermione recognized her as a Chaser from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which is very impressive considering she is just a third year. Muggle-born. Hermione finally remembered her name, Caroline. "I got one from my mother once." Caroline continued, "It was terrible but it is much better to get it over with."

Hermione took a deep breath and waited in anticipation. All eyes on her she ripped open the envelope and it sprung to life. At first it was silent but then it called out, "What team?" The entire hall was silent for a moment before a Ravenclaw prefect stood up. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Hermione recognized the girl from her Ancient Runes class. Her name is Grace. "Wildcats!" Hermione's face lit up. And so did the rest of the muggle-borns along with some half bloods in the room. The letter called out again "What team?" And this time Hermione, Caroline, and some other muggle-borns stood up and joined Grace. Including Harry. "Wildcats!"

Then the familiar anthem started playing and all the muggle-borns got up. Hermione used her wand to clear all the tables and all the teens got up on the tables and were spread out on the floor. The rest of the purebloods were sitting in their seats, totally confused, as the teenagers started the chant.

"Together, together, together everyone.

Together, together, come on lets have some fun.

Together, we're there for each other every time.

Together, together, come on lets do this right"

Everyone was swaying back and forth from one foot to the other, clapping their hands. I could hear Seamus beside me. "This is ridiculous." He said but smiled. And then, he sang.

"Here and now its time for celebration

I finally figured it out. Yeah, yeah.

That all our dreams have no limitations

That's what its all about. Yeah, yeah."

Some of the girls screamed, and I was shocked. But then I started singing.

"Everyone is special in their own way

We make each other strong.

We're not the same.

We're different in a good way.

Together's where we belong."

I smiled at the struck faces on everyone. But then we all started the chorus. And we did the signature High School Musical dance.

"We're all in this together.

Once we know,

That we are,

We're all stars,

And we see that.

We're all in this together.

And it shows,

When we stand,

Hand in hand,

Make our dreams come true."

The stomping of feet and clapping of hands sounded of the walls in the great hall, all in rhythm.

"Together, together, together everyone.

Together, together, come on lets have some fun.

Together, we're there for each other every time.

Together, together come on lets do this right."

On the Ravenclaw table I noticed Grace walking down and people jumping off onto the floor as she made her way. Smiling she started singing.

"We're all here,

and speaking out with one voice,

we're going to rock the house.

The party's on now everybody make some noise,

come on scream and shout."

She stopped in the middle and she pulled Caroline up beside her. Caroline smiled with her and started singing.

"We've arrived because we're stuck together

Champions one and all."

We all started singing and dancing again in sync.

"We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true."

"We're all in this together

When we reach,

We can fly.

Know inside,

We can make it.

We're all in this together.

Once we see,

There's a chance,

That we have,

And we take it.

Wild cats sing along.

Yeah, you really got it goin' on.

Wild cats in the house,

Everybody say it now.

Wild cats everywhere.

Wave your hands up in the air.

That's the way we do it,

Lets get to it,

Time to show the world."

The beat continued and in the middle of the tables a circle formed. In the middle some of the Hufflepuffs were busting out moves. I looked around and the faces of most people sitting down were priceless. I laughed a little before we started singing again. While most were singing the main parts, Harry and I were all doing the harmonizing while dancing.

"We're all in this together.

Once we know,

That we are,

We're all stars.

And we see that.

We're all in this together,

And it shows,

When we stand,

Hand in hand,

Make our dreams come true."

Hannah Abbott and Seamus joined us in the harmonies.

"We're all in this together.

When we reach,

We can fly,

Know inside,

We can make it.

We're all in this together.

Once we see,

There's a chance,

That we have,

And we take it."

I noticed the letter starting to move towards the ceiling as the rest of the kids started crowding around the tables.

"Wild cats everywhere.

Wave your hands up in the air,

That's the way we do it.

Let's get to it.

Come on everyone!"

The letter soared all the way to the ceiling and then burst into confetti, floating down on us. We ended with everyone crossing their arms, and there was silence. I was smiling and I noted the grin of Professor Dumbledore, although some of the other professors looked horrified. And then some of the others looked just flat out confused.

Ron stood up, his face totally blank. "What in the bloody hell just happened?!" And we all started laughing at the looks of utter shock and confusion on everyone's faces. It was so damn funny. And then Draco Malfoy stood up his voice ringing clear and loud. "My father will be hearing about this!"


End file.
